Sonny With a Chance of Promotions
by XoChanny4EvrXo
Summary: Sonny and Chad "hate" eachother, so they say. But when they have to share a room with one bed, they might stop denying their feelings for eachother. Channy
1. The Promotion

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic story. So please review! I hope you like it! Btw I don't write my stories out. I just get an idea and write from scratch. I think it works better for me that way. So if there's any mistakes, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance. I'm not THAT genius.**

**Chapter 1: The Promotion**

**Sonny POV:**

I was sitting on the couch in my dressing room, with a blank piece of paper in front of me. How could I not write a sketch? I never have writers block. Hmm… maybe some fro-yo would help.

I was just about to open the door, but the three-named jerkface came in. Chad Dylan Cooper. The boy that I loathe.

"Chad _what _do you want?" I asked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper can come in if he wants. If this weren't important, I wouldn't even be here."

"Whatever, Chad, just get to the point."

"Mr. Condor wants to see us."

I gulped. Mr. Condor could fire any one of us if he wanted to. This is CONDOR STUDIOS. So he's obviously in charge.

"Why does he want me and you Chad? If you got us in trouble then I'll-"

"I didn't 'get us in trouble'" he said, using his two fingers quotation marks. "He just told me to come and get you."

"Fine, I'll come."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So are we good?" he asked.

"Oh we're so good." I replied.

We walked down to Mr. Condor's office. I was surprised he was even here. He's always busy. He's probably being tortured by that evil daughter of his, Dakota.

We walked into the office. He was there with Marshall, and whatever that other dude's name was who directed Mackenzie's Falls.

"Ah, Sonny, Chad, sit." He said.

We automatically sat down.

"Now we have an opportunity to promote both of your shows out in Florida and only one person from each show can go. You two are going to go to the airport in two days and fly there."

My mouth was open, I was speechless, and I felt a knot in my stomach.

He CAN'T be saying what I think he's saying.

"So Mr. Condor", I started, "Do you mean I have to go on a promotion trip...with him?"

"Yes Sonny, that's exactly what I mean. Do you have a problem with that?" he asked.

"No, no. Not at all." I said. But my voice started to get high, and I could hear Chad chuckling at my side.

"Okay, then here's your tickets and information. You are dismissed." He said.

I walked out of the room, feeling dead.

I read over all of the information. Where we were going to be staying, the room number, the things that we had…to…do.

OMG!! I went back to the hotel room information. NO WAY!!

"CHAD!!!!" I yelled.

"What is it, Monroe."

"We have to stay in the same room with each other. For A MONTH!!"

"WHAT!?" he yelled.

I knew that this wasn't going to turn out good.

Okay!! That's my first chapter! Please Read and Review! I hope you liked it! I should be updating soon! ~Tay


	2. Telling the Cast

**Authors Note: Okay I'm sooo sorry that it took me a little while to get this posted. I'm not very happy with this chapter because it is a short filler, but it's an update! Please Review after you're done! Reviewers make me happy. Even if they say how much they hate it. I like the fact that people read my work. But enough of me. Let's get on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC!!!**

I walked down to my dressing room to break the horrible news to my cast. They're not going to be happy about this and I know it. I got to the door and gulped.

I went in and Tawni was putting on her coco moco coco lip gloss, Zora was doing something in the sarcophagus, and Nico and Grady were trying to look for identical popcorn twins.

"Um… everyone, I have bad news." I said.

None of them looked up.

I guess I'm just going to have to come out and say it.

"I have to go on a promotion trip for a moth in Florida… with Chad."

That's when they all looked up. Tawni dropped her coco moco coco, Zora froze and looked at me, and Nico and Grady gasped.

Tawni was the first one who spoke first.

"How come they picked you? I'm prettier!"

Tawni was my best friend, but she still thought that she was prettier than everybody.

"Tawni, I have to go with Chad Dylan Cooper. You know, the jerk who we despise."

"Still, I deserve to go."

"Anyway, I have to leave tomorrow. So I thought that I would get that out of the way. I'll see you guys before I go. I have to finish packing."

"Bye Sonny", they all said in unison.

I walked to the parking lot and headed to my car to go to my apartment that me and my mom lived in together.

**Chad's POV:**

I was in my dressing thinking about what was yet to come. Me and Sonny having to share a room? That's just wrong. Chad Dylan Cooper needs his own room. I am _way_ too good for sharing.

Even if Sonny is a cute. Stupid cute.

I decided not to even tell my cast because they wouldn't care. They probably weren't even here.

I got up and walked out of the studio, got into my car, and headed down to my house to pack.

**Okay so I know that that chapter was horrible. Again, I am sorry. But it's just a filler. More is yet to come. Please be patient with me guys!**

**If you press that green button that says review, it would make me happy =)**


	3. Getting Ready

**Authors Note: Okay sorry it took me a while to update again. I had to do a five paragraph essay in a week, and i had to write more than twenty paragraphs in one night. If this chapter has a lot of mistakes, then i'm sorry. I'm not using microsoft at the moment. It's like... not working. Anyway, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC!! I don't own a lot of things excpet for my mind and creativity and ideas!! =)**

**Sonny POV:**

I was at my hose, in my extremely messy room. My suitcases- yes I'm bringing more than one- are open on the floor. My clothes are everywhere, along with my supplies. There are also tags everywhere becuase Tawni took me shopping with her. She got over the fact that I'm going on this trip, and not her. She also has this crazy idea that i need to impress Chad. I mean, why would i want to impress him? Psh, Tawni was _so_ wrong.

I thought about not taking some clothes with me because they were a little... slutty. Tawni said that Chad would like that. Even though I keep telling her that I don't like Chad. I'm not even sure why I let her buy them for me. I decided to throw everything in my suitcases, and I would decide what to wear there.

Last night I straightened my hair to the point where it was pin straight, and of course it was Tawni's idea. I've learned not to reject Tawni's beauty advice, or else she would accuse you of not trusting her. Which is why i let her take me shopping, get mani-pedi's, and go to the spa to get facials. Tawni is the definition of 'shop till' you drop'.

I got out an outfit that Tawni picked out for me. It was a red tank top, a black leather jacket, a black mini skirt, and these 5" Jessica Simpson high heels. It was a good thing that my mom had work today, so we said goodbye to eachother before she left. If she saw me in these clothes, then she would flip. I put on my make-up, and decided to do the smokey-eye look. Tawni complimented me the day that I had my make-up this way. I completed the look with some D&G sunglasses and was ready to go. I took my suticases- which were really heavy- and put them in the trunk of my car.

I got inside of the car, put the key in the ignition, rolled down the windows, and blasted "Born For This" by Paramore. I pulled out of the driveway and headed down to Condor studios.

**Chad POV:**

I had no problem with packing. I mean a guy this hot doesn't need awesome looking clothes, and my hair was perfect, as usual. I said bye to my family, and put my suitcases in my trunk. I admired my porsche, looked in the rearview mirror, and put the key into the ignition. I rolled down the windows and blasted the radio.

**Sonny POV:**

When I got to the studio, I saw Chad's car there. He looked hotter than he usually did. I mean, he's never really hot, it's just that... oh nevermind.

Chad got out of his car when he saw my truck and leaned on the door. I tried to look for another parking space away from him, but his was the only one available. Just my luck. I parked next to his car and got out.

When Chad saw me he was pretty speechless. I wonder what he was thinking.

**Chad POV:**

It's a good thing that Sonny didn't know what i was thinking. She looked beyond hot. Her hair, her clothes, her long toned legs... snap out of it Chad! Chad Dylan Cooper does not crush on girls. Girls crush on Chad Dylan Cooper. When Sonny walked by she smiled her cute toothy smile. Stupic cute.

"Drool much?" she asked when she walked by me.

I didn't know what she was talking about, until i realized that i had my mouth open.

"Whatever Monroe. We have to hurry and go. I'll meet you in a few.

"Good because I'll be there."

"Well good because I'll be there first."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"So are we good?" She asked.

"Oh we're so good." I said.

We walked in the opposite directions, soon to meet in a few short moments.

**Okay, so i hoped you guys liked that chapter. I think I'm going to start updating weekly. I have a busy schedule. Please Review!!! It makes me happy!**


	4. Leaving

**Authors Note: Sorry it took me more than a week to update. I had to go to a sleepover and my family threw me a suprise birthday party and we ended up staying over night at my other relatives house. So it was a pretty crazy weekend for me! But anyway on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Sonny With a Chance!!!!!!!**

**Sonny POV:**

I walked down to the prop house and found everyone there. They all looked excited for some reason. Something smells fishy. No really something smells fishy.

"What the hell is that smell?" I asked.

"I have fish and cheese in my pants!" said Grady.

"Um.. okay." I said trying not to puke.

"Enough with fish and cheese talk." said Tawni, "We all have something for your trip!"

"Aww... you guys! You didn't have to do that. So what did you get?"

Nico gave me his gift first. It was a pair of Michael Kors high heels that were totally my style.

"Nico!!! I've wanted these for forever!" i exclaimed.

"I know, and that's why i got them. I know the ladies."

Then Grady gave me his gift. Cheese.

"Um, thanks Grady."

"Oh that's not all that i gave you."

He pulled out a box of crackers.

"Ah.. crackers and cheese."

I looked at Tawni and she was struggling not to laugh.

Zora then gave me her gift. It was pretty aweseome too.

"Ooh! MP3 sunglasses! That's awesome! Thanks Zora!" I said.

"No problem Sonny." she replied. I looked down for a second and then looked back up. Zora was gone.

I think Tawni noticed because she just shrugged.

"Okay my turn!!" said Tawni.

She gave me a super cute D&G tote.

"There's more stuff in there. But you have to look in there later."

"Uh.. okay. But thanks Tawni. I love it."

"I know, everybody likes things that Tawni Hart picks out"

"Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe, go to the parking lot please" said the woman on the intercom.

"Well I'll see you guys in a month" I said

"Bye Sonny" They all said. I even heard Zora's voice.

Tawni even gave me a hug. Crazy right?

I walked out of the prop house on my way to the parking lot

**Chad POV: (a few minutes before the intercom announcement)**

I went to my dressing room after my little bicker with Sonny. I just sat there, bored and waiting.

None of the MacKenzie Falls cast members even bothered to say bye to me. Probably because I locked my door. Only Portlyn said bye, but that was earlier. She's my actual only sorta-friend here. I paced around the room thinking of what a horrible time I was going to have with Sonny. Man she looked hot today. Ah i need to stop saying that. CDC doesn't cruch on girls, girls crush on CDC. I seem to be saying that a lot to myself lately.

I checked my hair, but there was nothing to do. Of course, it was always perfect. What of Chad Dylan Cooper isn't perfect?

After about a few minutes later, the intercom came on.

"Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe, go to the parking lot please"

I took all of my stuff and left my dressing room heading out of the exit.

**Sonny POV:**

I waited in the parking lot for Chad. Where was he? We have to go.

I checked the time, it was about five mintes after that announcement.

He finally came through the door. Of course, Chad was taking his time, like we didn't have somewhere to go.

"Let's go Cooper! We have to go." i said

"CDC can take his time Monroe."

"Whatever Chad, just come on."

We got into our own cars and drove off. Come to think of it, I should've left him.

****~~~****~~~****~~~****~~~***~~~****~~~****~~~****~~~****~~~****~~~

We finally got to the airport and was ready to board our plane.

Goodybye for a month LA.

I got on the plane with Chad, knowing that this would be horrible from beginning to end.

**I hoped you guys liked it. I hope it was at least satisfying. Please Review!!**


End file.
